Clueless (Books)
Clueless is a young Viking from the How to Train Your Dragon Book series. Official Description Biography Obtaining a Hunting Dragon Though Clueless' journey was not detailed, he was among the initiates that travelled to the Dragon Nursery on Dragon Catching Day to capture a hibernating Hunting Dragon. He slipped on the cliff on his way up but instead of falling straight to his death, he fell onto Dogsbreath the Duhbrain, saving his fall. According to the "Official How to Train Your Dragon Website", he obtained a Lackwit. Dealing with the Green Death Clueless, along with all the other initiates of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and Meathead Tribe were exiled for failing the Final Initiation Test on Thor'sday Thursday. A violent storm washes several Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus ashore on the Isle of Berk. Clueless and the other initiates carry out a plan Hiccup concocted to pit the Green Death against the Purple Death by dropping feather bombs on the dragons and hurling insults at them. Ultimately, the two dragons kill each other, but not before the Green Death seeks revenge on Hiccup. Pirate Training Program Clueless is listed as a student in the Pirate Training Program in How to Be a Pirate, meaning he participates in lessons such as 'Swordfighting at Sea (Beginners Only)'. When a 'Swordfighting at Sea' lesson is interrupted by a mysterious coffin running into the ship, the ship sinks and all the novices must swim to shore. They wash up on the Long Beach, along with the coffin. Gobber orders Wartihog, Bearhug, Sharpknife, and Clueless to carry the coffin back to Hooligan village. Later, while on a quest on the Isle of the Skullions to find Grimbeard's treasure, Wartihog and Clueless have a discussion about which dragon would win in a fight - the Bloody Crocoraptor or the Skullion? Upon seeing a huge footprint in the dirt later on, Fishlegs determines that the Skullion would win. Winter Activities Clueless participates with the other Viking Novices in 'Hunting-With-Bows-and-Arrows-on-Skis' expedition as well as Smashsticks-on-Ice during Freya'sday Fete. Training in Hot Weather As part of the young Vikings' education, Clueless and the other Hooligan boys gathered on Huge Hill for a "Herding-Reindeer-on-Horseback" lesson on an extremely hot day. Each student was supposed to being along their Hunting Dragon, but instead Clueless brought his hunting flagon. He also was not able to comprehend the difference between a sheep and a reindeer. Personality Clueless is not known to be very bright and often misunderstands what others are saying. In Book 5 he is described as "''so stupid that he shouldn't have been allowed out without a guardian." Physical Appearance Clueless is portrayed with his two-horned helmet pushed over his eyes, making it hard to see for him. In Book 2, he is mentioned as having ear hair, which is apparently an admirable trait. Appearances Gallery Hiccup2.jpg HtCaDC-TuffnutCluelessDogsbreath.JPG|In Book 4 HtTaDT-Clueless.JPG|In Book 5 References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Humans Category:Hooligans Category:Children Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Be a Pirate - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Characters Category:Human Characters from the Books